Christmastide
by SorenGladfeldt
Summary: A Christmas story that combines Harry Potter, adolescent romance, Yuletide, astronomy, other dimensions, and Nelson Mandela. (A tie-in with my story "Many Glories")


**The Christmas Special**

'Twas Christmastide, and all the little children at the clone of the Hogwarts in Dimension on the Other Side of the Mirror had returned to their families for the holidays. Gregory Brady Potter was möste certainly no acception. Younge Greg had gone home for the Christmasbreak.

However, our Gregory was feeling not well at all. Was it sickness that struck this poor boy? Nay. 'Twas sadness and sorry which did plague thisse younge lad. Dear Gregory dear longed deep in his heat for one thing above all others:

"All I want for Christmas is a kiss from Corlessa," said Greg to himself, trying to watch a TV special on Der Este about the life of Mandela. But the simply fact was that he could not focus on the liberator of South Africa _[A/N: Rest well, Madiba. I was always a fan of you for your peaceful __ways and forgiving nature. May your vision come full circle]_, poor Greg wanted so badly to snog with Corlessa Kingsfield, the beauty from Swedmark he had befriended during his first semester in the Dimension on the Other Side of the Mirror.

Just then, his dear mother Luna came into the room, wearing a red dress with crystals that fit her lovely figure beautifully; she was carrying a plate of cookies and othersuch Christmastide sweetes. Harry, Greg's father, ran over to Luna and scooped her up in his arms (he was wearing one of those sweeters that lights up and plays 8-bit Christmascarols).

"Mynd if I hath one the lovely sweet serving the sweets?" he asked her.

"Oh darling!" purred Luna möste happily and tuned on, "Please, not in front of Greg!"

"Oh, don't worry about the li'l fella," said Harry, "he knöws what people in löve löök like!"

Greg meanwhile, was feeling increasingly miserable. His parents were probably about to scurry off to do whatever it was that they did in the bedroom together that made his mother squeal a lot, leaving him here alone with a documentary narrating Tata Nelson's time on Robben Island. Greg decided to get up and go stand outside for no particular reason.

Greg stepped out the front door while his mother and father got frisky and looked about the seen spread before him: houses all along the street, covered in snow and electriclight decorations that made the entire view appear like an image on a postcard or something… postiviely beautiful.

Just then, lo! What should of all things pass over the heavens but noneother than a Christmasstar! And a particularly bright, beautiful Christmasstar at that!

"Verily myne childe," spake the Christmasstar, "hwæt want ye on this möste brite and glöryöus knighte o' Christmastide?"

"I want möste deerly, o Christmasstar," spake Greg, "to ny'thing moar than planteth a græte smooch upon the lips o' myne adored love, Corlessa Kingsfield o' Swedmark in thæt oether dimension."

"Than it as such shall with möste certainty be as such as with!" spake the Christmasstar before flying off into the night from whence it came.

Greg shortly decided to go back inside, as he was beginning to get cold standing out there in the street. He came inside just in time to see that most famous image of Mandela and de Klerk raising their grasped hands high in a sign of victory in the name of freedom and democracy. His mother and father were sitting on the couch, looking very happy. They smiled at Greg.

"What were you doing out in the cold, sweetheart?" asked Luna.

"I'm sure he was just building a snowman," said Harry calmly. "Come here, my son, and sit with your mom and dad on Christmas Eve."

Greg obeyed and ran over to take a seat between his mother and father, and they all sat together, eating cookies and being a familie together. Finally around 3200 or so, Harry and Luna directed Greg to go get ready for bed. "And tomorrow you can open all the wonderful present Santa Clause brings you!" Greg really hoped Santa Clause didn't hold turning spelling teachers into toads against children…

The next morn, when the sun did come pecking up over yonder horizon, shooing away the knight and ushering in the day; and all the carolers did sing Gloria!

Gregory Brady Potter leapt out of his bed, and ran downstairs, still in his footy pyjamas, to see what Santa brought him. Harry and Luna came following him, refastening their nightclothes as they went. Greg went down the firepole in the hallway, leading into the hallway that leads into the livingroom, where he sure enough saw a dozen dozen Christmasgifts all spread out before his very eyes, joyously greeting him!

"Happy Christmas, Greg!" spake the present moste joyously.

Naturally our younge Greg ran to the very biggest box of them all. He removed all the rapping paper, which continued to toss out rhymes regardless, only to discover a totally plain looking box, giving not indication what could lie within. Greg plunged onward. He pulled open the flaps, and—

"GREG YOU SAVED ME!" sang noneother than Corlessa Kingsfield, who sprung out of the box and planted a gigantic kiss on Greg's lips, which he did most thoroughly enjoy.

"But…" asked Greg, "what were you doing in there? Why aren't you back in the Dimension on the Other Side of the Mirror?"

"I dunno…" said Corlessa. "All I remember is going to sleep last night and suddenly waking up inside a dark box, and then you opened the box up and here I am now!"

"Greg," asked Luna, as sternly as her soft, pleasant voice could muster, "are you hiding girls in this house?"

"Oh Luna," chortled Harry happily, "don't be so hard on the little guy. Don't you remember all the times I hid you places when we were young?"

"Oh how could I forget?" said Luna dreamily. "You were always such a rascal!"

"You bring it out in me, baby," said Harry smiling a wily smile.

"Corlessa," said Greg happily, "this is the one thing I wanted more than anything for Christmas!"

"Aww, thank you Greg!" said Corlessa, hugging her friend who had a freaking enormous crush on her of which she was only moderately aware.

"Can she stay, mom? Can she stay, dad?" asked Greg to his folks.

"Well," said Harry, "all right. But we have to get her back to the Dimension on the Other Side of the Mirror tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," said Corlessa.

"Now let's go for lunch at that Chinese restaurant nearby!" said Harry.

"Good thing the Wangs are Buddhist!" beamed Luna.

And with that, Harry Potter, his beloved wife Luna, their son Greg, and his sweetheart Corlessa Kingsfield of the Dimension on the Other Side of the Mirror, all headed off to Wang's Chinese Restaurant for lunch together, happy and full of Christmascheer as could be.

The end.


End file.
